


My Hero..

by steamed3gg



Series: Flynn Rider x Reader OneShots [1]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Action, Awkward, F/F, F/M, Other, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamed3gg/pseuds/steamed3gg
Summary: another flynn rider work because i'm totally not going thru my tangled faze againenjoy!! <3
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert/You, Flynn Rider/You
Series: Flynn Rider x Reader OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169894
Kudos: 2





	My Hero..

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear oh dear-" 

I ran down the hallway, the shouts of the guards hounding at my heels. 

Flynn, that bastard, that absolute moron- he had ditched me! At the first sign of us being caught, he had bailed! If I wasn't so close to my approaching doom, I would hunt him down to the ends of the earth for betraying me. No one betrays me without facing the consequences.. 

But for now, I had to deal with my pursuers. 

Turning down another corridor, I hit a dead end. 

Cursing under my breath, I slowly turned around to face the soldiers. 

"Finally.. we've got you now, you little rat," grunted the largest, walking towards me, his boots clanking on the hardwood floor. He unsheathed his sword, the steel screeching out its metal song. "Come quietly, and we won't need to hurt you..," 

I drew my small dagger from my belt, readying myself for a fight that might be the last one I ever fought. 

Suddenly, a shout rang out from behind the broad guard, and he whipped around. 

It was Flynn- using the bag of plunder he was holding to swiftly knock out the other armored men! 

With a bull-like roar of rage, the large guard was about to smite Flynn on his sword, but before he could, I quickly ran forward, impaling the red-faced man in the neck with my weapon. 

He let out a choked gasp, falling over backwards with a satisfying  _ thud _ . 

Flynn looked at me as I wrenched my dagger from the dead man's neck. 

I glanced at him, letting out a frustrated sigh. "My hero. Why'd you decide to come back, anyway? You could've just run off with the goods and left me to become the most attractive piece of Swiss cheese on the market." 

He suddenly seemed very awkward. I was half-expecting him to retort with a snappy comeback, or a flirty line- one of many that I put up with on the daily, sadly. 

"Well.. I.. didn't want to lose all of the gold that I usually get after doing jobs with you! Yeah! That's it!" Flynn answered hastily, his usual smirk quickly reappearing on his face. 

My brow furrowing slightly, I looked away. "How caring of you." 

An uncomfortable silence lasted for a minute or so, with neither of us knowing what to say. 

"..The next time you run off, I won't be so lenient," I said, interrupting the stillness that had previously filled the hallway. Flynn's shoulders sagged ever so slightly, and he gave me a salute. 

"Got it,  _ my liege _ . Now, let's get out of here before more of our buddies come after us," he sniggered, beckoning to me as he began to run towards the divide between the corridors. 

I took a second to follow him, glancing down at the fallen guards. 

  
  



End file.
